A program of research is proposed to investigate the nature of syntactic deficits in aphasia. The focus is on the syndrome of Broca's aphasia, which appears to be characterized by a selective disruption of syntactic elements in language comprehension and production. The primary objective is to produce a clear description of the symptoms that characterize this disorder by assessing the performance of clearly-typed patients on an extensive battery of language tests. This assessment will provide information about a particular patient's abilities in a wide variety of situations in several language modalities so that patterns of co-occurrences of symptoms can be isolated. Performance of patients classified as Broca's aphasics will be compared with performance exhibited by other patient types in an attempt to identify patterns of dissociations of language functions that can be correlated with the locus of focal damage to the brain. A second objective of the proposed research is the construction of a test battery for the assessment of syntactic disorders in aphasia. The design of this instrument will be based on results from the research program described above, and a preliminary evaluation of its efficacy will be undertaken with a variety of patient types.